


"I know"

by Aziraphales (arka_r)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Aziraphales
Summary: Being a being of love, Gabriel could tell that Lord Beelzebub, the Prince of Hell, loved him as much as he loved zir.





	"I know"

Being a being of love, Gabriel could tell that Lord Beelzebub, the Prince of Hell, loved him as much as he loved zir. It made him… happy, in a way he had never been happy before.

Sure, this was not the first time he loved God’s creation—there was Muhammad, who Gabriel still remembered fondly to this day, but their relationship were strictly business. This, however… this was different. This was something new, something that Gabriel had never experienced before. It was wild, and unprofessional, and intoxicating, and Gabriel was way past the point of giving shit whether or not it was breaking any rules.

He wanted this. Oh how he really wanted this.

So without caution, he swept his love off the floor and spun zir around and laughed, ignoring the surprised noises ze made. He silenced zir with kisses and laughter in between, and zir surprised noises turned into somewhat pleasant buzzing as the two of them continued to kiss.

“I love you”, Gabriel told Beelzebub, once they broke the kiss.

“I know”, Beelzebub returned, zir face soft.

Gabriel kissed his love once again.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ [my tumblr](https://ineffable--soulmates.tumblr.com/) to yell abt these dumbasses


End file.
